Silhouettes
by Zayhad
Summary: Could Ponyboy have done something to save Johnny from the fire? What if he had interfered? This story starts at the church fire. Pony/Johnny.
1. Chapter 1

_**Silhouettes **_

_Alex Raundahl Madsen_

_Beta reader/editor: M3535_

_A fan-fiction from S.E Hinton's "The Outsiders"_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

It was hard to breathe. The fire and smoke made it difficult to see anything and every breath was filling his lungs with heavy smoke, making it unbearable to even try and suck in air. Ponyboy covered his mouth with his sleeve as he made his way through the burning inferno, Johnny right behind him. Burning embers fell from the ceiling onto his face, leaving marks as they went out, but he ignored it. All he thought about was the kids.

"In here! They're in here," Johnny yelled. He had passed Pony as he was looking behind some benches. He made his way to where Johnny's voice came from and found him in the small room at the end of the church.

Johnny was hammering on the wall close to the kids and as the boards started to budge, Pony could see Dally on the other side, pulling the boards out of the way.

"Here, Dal. Grab the kids," Johnny yelled as he lifted a kid towards Dally, who only took a hold of the child for a few seconds before letting it go as soon as it was through the hole, not seeming like he cared much about the child's safety at all.

"Get the hell outta there!" Dally screamed at them both.

Pony had only just let a kid drop outside the window, before Dally grabbed his arm, trying to drag him out.

Johnny was looking around, his eyes searching the small room.

"Johnny! Watch out," Pony screamed, halfway out of the hole in the wall. He kicked Johnny, making him take a few steps back, just missing a large beam that fell from the left side. Johnny looked at Pony with a scared but relieved gaze and sent him a small smile.

Pony smiled briefly but then noticed a large piece of wood, coming loose behind his friend. A few cracking sounds and the wood came at Johnny as a train at full speed, hitting the back of his head, making him sink to the ground.

Pony screamed and tried to get back into the church but Dally pulled him out with such a force that he fell out the window and landed on the cold grass. Dally climbed in through the window without any hesitation and dragged Johnny out, just before the church collapsed behind them.

Ponyboy crawled over to Dally, who was sitting with Johnny in his arms. He could feel the tears running down his face. "Is… is he," Pony started but Dally cut him off.

"Why the hell did you run into that damn church, huh?" he hissed, his hand pushing Johnny's hair out of his eyes.

Pony did his best not to cry as he looked at his friend lying completely still. The only thing telling he was alive was his chest heaving in shallow breaths.

"Johnny? Buddy?" Dally said softly as he moved his hand to Johnny's neck only to return it covered in blood.

Pony took Johnny's hand. It was cold.

"You boys alright?" a voice said. Jerry was suddenly standing next to them. His gaze flew over each of them. "Your arm is badly burned, son," he said as he looked at Dally. " We need that looked a-"

"Don't touch me!" Dally snapped. "I don't need any God damn help." He didn't take his eyes off his friend who was lying in his arms.

"The ambulance should be here soon," Jerry continued and kneeled down next to them.

"Don't you have some damn kids to keep an eye on?" Dally hissed, for the first time turning his gaze away from Johnny.

Jerry was about to speak but was interrupted by the sound of sirens. Pony turned his head, to see a couple of fire trucks and ambulances drive up the dirt road. A sudden relief came over him. He knew they would take them back to town and for once he didn't think about the murder. He just wanted his friend to be alright. He wanted to see Soda. He even wanted to see Darry. He just didn't care about all that had happened. He just wanted to go home.

oOoOo

Pony and Dally sat in the hallway of the hospital. The doctors had let them go after a quick check up. Dally's arm had a large burn, but it was only a second degree so he didn't have to stay in the hospital. Pony had a mild smoke poisoning but the doctors where not worried about him. The one all were worried about was Johnny. He had not woken up and no one would tell the boys anything other than that, since they were not family. Dally had yelled and screamed at them but that had just made them even more stubborn.

Pony leaned back against the wall with a smoke dangling from his lower lips. He must have looked really weird like that he thought to himself. His face was covered in soot and his fake blond hair was mixed with it as well, making it look even more lousy. But that didn't really matter to him anymore.

The doors at the end of the hall opened, making Pony turn his head. There was Soda, walking down the hallway towards him. Ponyboy got up and without thinking about his appearance he ran towards his brother and flung himself into his arms.

Soda held him tight for a brief moment and when he let go he laughed.

"Look at your tuff hair," he said, his voice breaking. Footsteps where heard from behind them and they both turned to look. And there stood Darry looking at Pony. It was clear he was not sure about what to do, but Pony immediately ran over to hug him.

Dally had gotten up and was watching them. He didn't say anything, nor did he move from his spot. Pony turned his gaze towards him. Dally looked lost. He had a look Pony had never seen on him before. He looked… sad and worried.

oOoOo

Darry had finally convinced the doctor who was in charge of Johnny's treatment that they were just about the only family Johnny had.

"He got hit in the back of his head by a beam. There is some swelling around his brain, but we have been able to get it down a little," the doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Soda asked and put an arm around Pony's shoulder.

The doctor looked at each of them. His eyes stopped on Dally as he then spoke. "Okay," he agreed. He must have noticed the same look that Pony had, because he didn't argue with them this time.

The room was white and silent apart from the machines that made a few beep sounds once in a while. Johnny lay on his back, a bandage covering his forehead and a tube in his nose. He had a few burn marks different places on his face, hands and arms, but they didn't look too bad.

"Why did you run into the church?" Darry asked, looking at Johnny who lay completely still.

"The kids would have burned to death. It was the right thing to do," Pony said and walked over beside Darry. He knew it was their fault that the church had caught fire in the first place but that explanation sounded stupid. It sounded like a bad excuse to play hero.

Darry put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it was the right thing to do," he said in a soft voice. "I just… I just wish none of you had gotten hurt, that's all."

"Yeah well, you just had to play hero, right?" Dally said. He stood at the back wall. "You just had to run in there, not caring about you might get hurt! And you knew Johnny would run with you!" Dally walked towards Ponyboy, his eyes flaming with anger.

"You never think. That's for sure. If Johnny dies, it all your fault!"

Ponyboy's head dropped.

"Dallas Winston!" Darry started.

"Cut the crap, Darry! You always say he doesn't use his head, man. And now he proved it!"

Darry took a few steps towards Dally.

"Now you listen here, Dallas."

"Guys… please… keep it down," a small voice sounded. "My head hurts enough as it is."

The boys turned their attention in the direction of the voice.

"Johnny?" Soda said, his voice uncertain. .

The boy moved a few inches.

Dally rushed past Darry, completely ignoring the fact they had just been fighting.

"Johnny? Are you okay?" he said. He stood beside Pony, next to Johnny's bed.

Pony looked hopefully at his friend who had now opened his eyes a bit.

"Yeah… I'm okay," He said. "My head is just killing me."

The boys smiled to one another in relief at the fact that Johnny was now awake.

Johnny put a hand to his forehead and sighed briefly. "You guys mind turning on the lights? It's kinda dark in here."

The four froze.

"But, Johnny," Pony said. "The lights are on!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The sound of the machines beeping was a terror to his ears. It was almost unbearable and it even seemed to get louder the more he tried to ignore it. Johnny squinted and tried to focus, but he could only make out a few shadows in what seemed like a dark room.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" It was Dally's voice. "Why can't he freaking see?"

"It would seem he had damaged his occipital lobe but I can't be sure before we get a CT."

Johnny turned his head in the direction of the voice. A shadow was moving next to him but it all blurred together and his eyes were getting tired.

"Speak english, man! What the hell is an occipital lobe?" Dally hissed.

The shadow next to Johnny, sighed.

"It means he took a blow to the head. He might have brain damage."

"B-brain damage?" Johnny stuttered. He felt tears running down his face. His heart was pounding in his chest and he suddenly had problems catching his breath.

"Easy, Johnny. Calm down, buddy." A hand was put on Johnny's shoulder. It was Darry.

"W-where is Pony?" Johnny cried.

"I'm right here," Pony said. His shaking voice came from the end of the room.

Johnny stretched his arm out, his hand reaching into the nothingness and out of nowhere someone took a hold of it, making him flinch even though he had wanted to grab a hold of someone.

"It's not a good idea to just grab a hold of him," the voice that had argued with Dally said. It must have been the doctor that took care of Johnny. "He can't see anything and any sudden sounds and movement will startle him."

"Sorry, Johnny." It was Dally again and he let go of his hand.

"I will check in on you later, Mr. Cade," the doctor finished and walked off.

OoOoOoO

Dally walked around the room in circles after the doctor left. He felt the rage boil inside of him and he wanted nothing more than to just beat the living daylights out of Pony. Why would the kid pull a stunt like that? Why the hell would he? He looked over at Pony, who had moved over next to Soda.

"Don't even think about it, Dally," Darry said. His eyes locked on Dallas.

"Wha-what's happening?" Johnny moved his head from side to side. His eyes looked desperate and empty.

"Nothing." Dallas just turned and walked out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey! HEY!"

Dallas turned his head to see Darry storming after him.

"Don't you just walk away like that!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Darry!" Dallas said as he kept walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Darry caught up with him. "It's not really a good idea to storm out and slam the door close to someone who can't see what's going on."

"Don't lecture me, Darry!" Dally spun around, his face close to Darry's. "You can lecture your goddamn kid brother but not me!"

Darry's eyes narrowed as he took a hold of Dally's collar.

"Now listen here, Winston. What I do with my brother is not your business. I'm asking you again: where are you going?" His voice was calm and low but his eyes cold as ice. The combination made it run cold down Dally's spine, but he didn't show it. He would never let anyone notice him being scared at all.

"I'm gonna go and get even with those freaking Soc's! It's their fault all of this shit!"

"What good is that gonna do?" Darry said. "We got the rumble tomorrow evening and there is no fighting until then. That was the deal." Darry let go of his collar, pushing him away from him. "If you care as much as I think you do about Johnny, start acting like it." He turned around to walk away but as he was about to walk, he looked over his shoulder. "And don't blame my brother. He did the right thing." Darry looked straight ahead once more. "I'm just glad they're both alive and you should be as well." Then he walked off, leaving Dally in the hallway.

OoOoOoO

Ponyboy sat next to Johnny's bed. Soda had gone to find Darry, since a few reporters had come by, wanting to talk to all of them. Soda had kindly asked them to wait in the hall for now.

Pony looked at his friend who was lying with closed eyes, his breathing indicating that he was trying to stay calm. Ponyboy reached his hand out and carefully touched Johnny's, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry," Pony said, moving his hand away. He felt so stupid. He knew Johnny would get scared. Soda had said so. He had asked Pony to tell Johnny what was going on but Pony had forgotten. He never used his head. Just like Darry and Dally said. He never did and now his friend was blind because he had wanted to play hero. It really _was_ all his fault.

"It's... okay, Pony. I just... didn't know you were still here." Johnny opened his eyes but kept his gaze at the ceiling. "You were so quiet."

"I'm sorry, Johnny." Pony felt tears welling up in his eyes. "It should be me lying there. It's my fault this happened." He tried to keep his voice steady.

"Don't cry, Pony." Johnny's hand fumbled on the sheet, searching for Pony's hand.

"I'm not," Pony replied, drying his eyes with his left sleeve.

"Yes you are. I can hear it." Johnny's mouth twitched, sending him a small smile.

"I-I just... I shouldn't have run in there. It was a stupid thing to do." He took a hold of Johnny's hand.

"Then… then the kids would have burned to death. You did the right thing, Pony."

"I might have. Maybe it was the right thing to do but I kicked you back and that's the reason you're blind," he cried. "If I hadn't kicked you back you wouldn't have been hit and this would never have happened."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Pone. Please." Johnny's hand tightened. "Please don't talk about it no more."

Ponyboy's head dropped and he just nodded.

"Pony?"

"I-I won't, Johnny. I won't," he said.

"Good. And do-don't blame yourself okay? Don't." Tears started to run down Johnny's face again and his voice was breaking.

Pony let his hand slide up Johnny's arm to his neck, carefully so he didn't risk startling him again, and pulled him into a hug. Johnny buried his face against Pony's shoulder and sobbed, his hands resting on Pony's back.

"I won't. I promise I won't."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The reporters left after about one hour. They had asked Ponyboy and Johnny a lot of questions. About the night of the murder. About what had happened before that. When they were done with that, they had started to ask Pony, Soda and Darry about their home life. After that the police had started asking the exact same questions. They just wanted more details. It had confused Johnny with all the questions because the voices came from different areas of the room. The reporters, the brothers and the police were all talking to him. Luckily the doctor had stepped in and told everyone it was time for them to leave and give Johnny some rest.

The brothers had left to get something to eat and would come back later before they went home to sleep. Dally had come by but left again with the brothers, leaving Johnny alone in his hospital room.

He lay on his side and listened to the machines beeping away. There were not as many beeping sounds anymore. The doctor must have taken a few of them off after he had woken up but they had not said anything new about his condition.

He wondered what would happen to him. What if he'd never get his vision back? And what about the murder? Would he really be sent to jail like Dally said? Or would he get off on self-defense? He also wondered about Ponyboy. The police and reporters had really pressed him and his brothers, asking a lot of questions. Too many. Johnny felt like he might have ruined the brothers' life. Maybe the State would split them up now. But then again. Ponyboy had not done anything. Johnny had. He was the one that had killed the Soc, and Cherry would testify that it was self-defense. Well, at least that was what Dally had said.

Johnny sighed. He sure had messed up.

The door made a creaking noise and then the sound of it getting closed with a gentle push.

"Pony?" Johnny asked. No one answered.

"Dally? D-Darry? Soda?" Johnny felt nervous all of the sudden as no one replied his questions. For a second he wondered if he was hearing things but he could feel someone staring at him. Someone was in the room.

"Who... who's there? Is someone there?" Johnny rolled onto his back and sat up. His breathing became heavy as he nervously listened for any movement in the room. Clutching the sheets, he turned his head from side to side, trying to make out any shadows that had not been there before.

"Hello?"

He then noticed a large black mass at the end of the room. It was moving closer to him but he couldn't hear any steps. His heart pounded in his chest as the figure got closer and closer, and as he was about to scream a hand grabbed him by the throat, pushing him back against the bed.

"Make a sound and I'll make sure you'll regret it!" a male voice hissed as the grip at his throat tightened. Johnny made a small half strangled sound and tried to suck in air but a strong scent of cologne made it even harder.

"W-who are you?" Johnny coughed.

The intruder leaned in. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol.

"Did I say you could speak?"

Fingers dug into Johnny's skin and the voice was low and threatening.

"You think you're safe here? I got in with no problem whatsoever," the voice said. Johnny's hand fumbled down the side of the bed, searching for the alarm button but the shadow grabbed his wrist with his free hand and pinned his arm to the mattress.

"Not so fast," he hissed, his face so close to Johnny's he could feel every breath.

"Pl-please let me go!" Johnny cried as he tried to fight back with his free hand. But it was no use. The attacker was too strong.

"Shut up! You shouldn't have come back. When you get outta here -" he laughed. "When you get outta here you're dead. I'll find you and I'll kill you." His breath got a bit more distant. "No matter what happens tomorrow you're dead." He let go of Johnny. The weight of his body next to him vanished and everything went quiet.

Johnny's eyes filled up with tears and he coughed, trying to catch his breath. The scent of cologne still stuck to his nostrils. He covered his mouth as he started to sob. Terrified the man was still in the room, he tried to stay calm.

"Johnny?"

Johnny flinched at the voice but recognized it as Sodapop's.

He tried to speak but his voice kept breaking. "I-is he gone?" he sobbed "Did he leave?"

"Did who leave?" Soda asked. His footsteps got closer and Johnny could make out the silhouette of Soda. "God, what happened to you?" He sounded worried.

"What? _What _happened?" It was Dally's voice. Someone stepped up to Johnny and a hand moved his head upwards and another on his arm that had been pinned to the bed.

"What the hell happened, Johnny?" Dally almost yelled.

"T-there was a guy in here," Johnny stuttered. "He… he…"

The hands vanished from him and footsteps exit the room.

"Dally!" Soda yelled.

OooOooOooO

_Where the hell is he?_ Dally thought to himself as he ran down the hallway. As he turned the corner, he ran into a nurse and almost knocked her over.

"Watch it!" she snapped. "No running in the hallway!"

"Did someone come by here? Someone that came from Johnny's room?" Dally demanded.

She looked at him, her expression confused. "Johnny who? What room number?"

"Look here, lady!" he hissed. "It's late and there ain't a whole lot of visitors other than us who visited Johnny Cade. Now I ask you again! Did anyone come by here?"

She sighed. "There was a young man heading for the stairway just a moment ago."

Dally pushed by her and ran toward the stairs, not at all considering saying thank you to the nurse.

Hearing footsteps going down the stairs, Dally leaned over the banister and saw someone a few stories down.

"HEY!" he yelled "Hey, you! I wanna talk to you!"

The person started to run without answering. Swearing, Dally sped up.

"Stupid son of a bitch! Get back here!"

Hearing the door slam shut at the end of the staircase, he ran as fast as he could downwards and tore the door open. He was on the parking lot behind the hospital. A car sped by. A Mustang. Dally didn't see how many people where in the car but the speed it had indicated they wanted to get out of there fast.

"Shit!" he said, trying to catch his breath. "SHIT!"

OooOOoOooO

Darry sat beside Johnny on the bed, examining the newly formed bruises on his throat and wrist.

"Whoever he was, he sure had a good hold of you," he sighed. "What did he say?"

Johnny didn't answer. He just sat there, his eyes cast downwards.

"Johnny, please," Soda pleaded, having his arm around Ponyboy, who looked pretty shaken up by the whole thing.

"He… he said he would kill me," he said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"Any idea who it was?" Pony said. "I mean. We could tell the cops? If we know who it is?"

"It was a Soc."

"You sure, buddy?" Soda asked..

"Yeah I'm sure," Johnny replied. "Cause he said... he said no matter what happened tomorrow, I was dead." Johnny's voice started to tremble as he spoke.

Darry looked nervously at his brothers. The rumble was tomorrow evening, so it had to be a Soc for him to know that. And if it wasn't a Soc it had to be another greaser, but the thought of that was ridiculous thought Darry. He got to his feet, carefully letting go of Johnny.

"I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," he said as his gaze went from one boy to the other. "I gotta know when and if we can take Johnny home." Darry started for the door but turned one last time to look at Johnny. "Don't worry, buddy. We aren't leaving you here alone."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

"We won!"

Dally came tumbling through the door to the hospital room, making Pony, who had stayed there during the rumble, and Johnny jump. "We beat those Socs!"

"No need scaring the kid, Dally," Darry said as he followed him into the room. The rest of the gang followed, spirits high.

Pony got up from his seat and walked over to Darry, who looked awful. His hand was bleeding and he had a few cuts and bruises on his face. Nonetheless, he seemed in a good mood.

"Did... did you guys really beat 'em?" Pony asked and smiled as Darry nodded.

"How are ya, kid?" Dally asked and sat down next to Johnny on the bed. Dally had a large bruise on the side of his head and a cut on his lip. The blood was running in a fine line down his chin.

"I-I'm fine, Dal," Johnny responded and smiled, gazing into the air.

"Hey, Johnnycake." Two-Bit dropped down into a chair and swung his legs up onto the small table in front of it. "When you get outta here, can I take you to the park?" he asked. "I might be able to pick up a few broads if I bring a blind kid along. I'll seem all caring and stuff," he laughed, clearly pleased with himself for his ability to make jokes out of serious situations.

Steve slapped Two-Bit upside the head as he went past him to sit down. "Two-Bit, you idiot."

"Ouch, Steve! Don't hit my head, man. I already took a few blows and if I get brain damage it's your fault," Two-Bit complained.

"Doesn't that require you having a brain, Two-Bit?" Soda snickered.

Johnny laughed for a brief moment but then his face turned back to its usual worried and sad expression.

Darry sighed and went over to sit on the other side of Johnny.

"Listen, kid," he started. "I talked to the doctor earlier. Before the rumble. He said you could come home in a few days." He put a hand gently on the younger boy's shoulder. "I'll talk to the police tomorrow and ask them if we can have you stay with us until the trial."

"The trial?" Pony asked.

Soda got up and nodded as he stepped close to Pony.

"Yeah they told me last night," Darry said and scratched his neck.

"Are they gonna split us up?" Pony looked worried as his eyes went from Darry to Soda and then to Johnny. "And what about Johnny? He didn't mean to do it! He - he wanted to save me! It was self-defense!"

He had picked up a newspaper earlier and had started to read the column the reporters had managed to put together. It had mostly been about the brothers and how they lived alone. He had put it down after that, not wanting to read the crap those reporters had to say. They didn't know any of them well enough to write anything.

"Pony, stop it already," Dally snapped and got up. "I ain't gonna sit here and listen to you talk about this shit! Johnny ain't going to jail and if they try I'll freaking kill 'em."

Pony felt bad for his outburst. He didn't mean to freak out like that.

Johnny's head dropped.

"We ain't gonna talk about this now," Darry said and got up as well. "I'm sure we can figure this out. This Cherry girl said she would testify, right?"

Dally nodded.

"Besides, they don't do shit to hero's," Steve laughed. "You guys will be alright."

"Wha-what about the Soc that was here last night?" Johnny stuttered.

"What about him?" Dallas said. "We beat each and every one of 'em, so you don't need to worry about that damn Soc, man."

Johnny sighed and shook his head. " He said he would get me no matter what." His voice was trembling.

Pony went over to him to sit down and put an arm around him.

"Man, that guy ain't gonna do nothing," Dally said, seeming very irritated by the whole conversation. "We beat all of 'em, so they're probably at home, crying."

"Nonetheless," Darry said, "we're still taking turns staying here until you get home." His eyes landed on Pony. "And you're going home tonight, kiddo."

Pony leapt up from the bed, startling Johnny.

"I wanna stay here, Darry!" he almost yelled.

Darry just shook his head. "I think it's time for you to get back to school."

As Pony was about to start arguing, Dally cut in.

"I'll stay here tonight, man. No problem. You guys go do your stuff."

Darry nodded at him with a sign of relief in his eyes. "Alright, Dal. Let's go. All of ya," he said as he took a hold of Pony. "See you tomorrow, Johnny."

Pony struggled, but it was no use and he was dragged out of the room. The rest of the gang followed, each of them saying goodnight as they left.

OooOooOooO

_This room's driving me crazy! _Dally thought to himself as he sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed. He didn't like hospitals at all. It was to white and quiet for his taste. In some way he was glad Johnny couldn't see this room. It would probably have made him insane as well. As he sat there he started to think about the last week's events. How they had met the girls in the drive-in. How he had come on to that red head and how Johnny had told him to cool it. He smiled to himself. Johnny had stood up to him. That little kid had actually said stop for once in his life and it wasn't even for himself. It was for some broad he didn't even know. And later? Later that broad's boyfriend had attacked the two younger boys. If anyone asked Dally he would say it was their own damn fault. They started it and Johnny just protected his friend. But as always, everyone blamed the poor kids, not taking into consideration that maybe there was more to the story than just, _"Hood killing rich kid."_

"Are you okay, Dal?"

Dallas woke from his thoughts and looked over at Johnny.

"Huh? Yeah, man, why shouldn't I be?"

Johnny shrugged. "You were just breathing kinda heavily," he said in a low voice.

Dally got up from the chair and sat on the bed, close to Johnny.

"Sorry, man. I'm just a little worked up over the fight, that's all," he laughed.

They sat there for a few seconds in silence. Johnny was the one to break it.

"How bad did you get beat up?"

Dallas was caught a bit off guard for that one. Yeah, his face was cut up and bruised but if it was bad?

"Nah, kid. I didn't get hurt at all," he decided to tell him.

Johnny bit his lip, suddenly moving his arms out. His hands bumped into Dally's chest, surprising them both a little. The hands flattened out and moved up across Dally's chest, his shoulders, the side of his neck and finally reaching his face.

Why Dally hadn't brushed the hands away he was unsure of. Maybe it was because he had actually been a bit startled by Johnny's sudden interaction - that he just didn't know how to react.

Johnny's fingers ran over Dally's temples and down his jaw and his face turned sad. "I thought you said you weren't hurt."

"I ain't hurt," Dally responded, not really sure what the hell was going on.

Johnny's hands made their journey across Dally's face and stopped on each side.

"You have a cut on your lip," he started. "And your face seems swollen. Also…" He titled his head. "Do you have a fever? Your face is kinda hot."

Dally felt his face turn red and quickly took a hold of Johnny's hands, removing them as gentle as he could.

"Ehm, well yeah I probably am," he said as he placed Johnny's hands on the blanket. "What the hell d'ya just do, anyways?" he asked.

Johnny shrugged. "I saw a movie once with Pony about a blind man. He was able to see how people looked just by touching their face." He lowered his head. "I guess it's true you can see with your hands." His voice was low and it sounded like he was about to cry.

Dallas scratched the back of his head before placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Don't worry, kid. You'll get your sight back."

"How do you know?" Johnny sobbed as a few tears landed on the blanket.

"Have I ever lied to ya?"

"You did just two minutes ago," Johnny snickered.

Dally couldn't help but laugh a little at this. "Okay, fair'nough but I've never let ya down before, have I?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Well then trust me on this. Also the trial ain't nothing to worry about either. That Cherry broad will tell 'em all it was the Socs' fault. So it's cool."

"I guess..." Johnny sighed.

Dallas ruffled Johnny's hair gently and got up from the bed.

"Now go to sleep," he ordered.

Johnny lay down and pulled the covers over him.

"You'll stay here, right? All night?"

"Yeah, man. I'll stay," Dally nodded and watched Johnny close his eyes before sitting down in the chair again.

After a few minutes he could hear Johnny's breathing had become slow and steady and he figured the kid was asleep. Dallas leaned back his head against the walland sighed. He somehow felt he had failed Johnny. He had failed to protect him from harm. Every day he just wanted to kill that son of a bitch farther Johnny had, kill him for making Johnny feel worthless and making him scared. He wanted to beat up every Soc in town just to make sure he would get the one that had jumped Johnny a few months back. He didn't care if he went to jail for it. He could take it. But now Johnny had killed the Soc instead and now he would pay the price. Not Dally, but Johnny. The one person that Dally wanted to protect, he had failed. Dally cursed. This fucked up world wasn't fair. Not fair at all. Even if Johnny got off with self-defense, there was still Socs out to get him for what he had done. What if Dally couldn't be there all the time? He sighed. No. He _would_ be there all the time. He would protect Johnny with his life, he swore to himself. As Dally drifted off into sleep, the sound of footsteps and a door opening slightly caught his ear. No one entered the room so he didn't think much of it as the door closed again a few seconds later.

* * *

**_Hello Readers =)_**

**_Thank you for all the lovely reviewes. by all means keep them comming ^^_**

**_I try to update as much as I can on this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. _**

**_thanks once again to my Beta for lovely work and help _**

**_Stay gold guys_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Four days had passed since Darry tried to reason with the police and doctors about letting Johnny come and stay with them, and in the end they were finally convinced by his arguments for and against. It wasn't like Johnny could really run anywhere, and Darry surely wouldn't risk his brothers going to a boys' home for helping Johnny get on a train and leave. Dally had threatened the doctors with all that he had for not giving Johnny a CT right there and then, but they had just ignored it and excused themselves with the fact that Johnny was not in pain and that they had other patients that needed it more, but everyone knew it was because they thought of them as no good hoods and the doctors didn't care much for criminals. At least that was how things usually were.

Darry sighed as he swung his old rusty truck into the parking lot, He turned off the engine but remained seated. _How had it all come to this? _If he hadn't yelled at Ponyboy and slapped him, this would never had happened. If he had just tried to understand his brother more, maybe he would have settled with telling him he had been worried out of his mind that night and sent him to bed. Also he might have gone and picked up Johnny from the lot and brought him back home.

He couldn't help but smile. It sure sounded like one happy little family.

Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door, got out and slammed it behind him. The old truck sure looked awful and he would probably have to let Steve or Soda have a look at it before he ended up stranded somewhere because the truck broke down. He scratched the back of his neck as he went for the doors to the hospital. _How will all this end? _he thought as he made his way to the elevator, going up the third floor.

OooOooOooO

Ponyboy got up from his seat as Darry came through the door, and greeted him with a wave. "Hey, Darry."

"Hey kiddo," Darry said and actually returned the smile. His eyes searched the room but noticed Johnny was nowhere to be found, which in some way concerned him.

"Where's Johnny?" he asked and Pony sat back down on the bed.

"The doctor came and got him. Something about a last test or something," he said in a low voice. "I guess they decided to give him that checkup after all."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Darry asked as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

Pony shrugged. "I dunno. But Johnny did say that his mom came by earlier when I was down at the cafeteria. I dunno. I guess they might have felt sorry for him or something. I didn't really ask."

Darry nodded, understanding. He felt a bit angry about the whole thing. If it were true that they had only pushed him further up the list for a CT because his drunk mother had been by to yell at him, then this hospital was just going to hell.

OooOooOooO

A good thirty minutes passed before the door opened and a nurse, that looked to be in her early twenties, entered the room, leading Johnny along with a gentle grip on his arm. Darry was surprised to see Johnny walking and not being wheeled around in a wheelchair like most other patients.

"Hey, Kiddo," Darry said as he and Pony got up from their seats. "So you're already walking around?"

"Yes, Johnny's a fighter," the nurse said with a small chuckle and walked Johnny to the bed, leading his hand to the cold metal bars of the bedside.

His lips broke in a smile at her comment.

"Here you are, Johnny," she said as she let go of him. She then turned to Darry and smiled as she handed him a clipboard and a pen.

"If you'll just sign here, Mr. Curtis, I believe you can take Johnny home," she said and brushed her hair behind her ear.

Darry couldn't help smiling widely as he signed the papers and handed them back to her.

"Well then," she said. "I guess this is goodbye for now, Johnny." Her voice was calm and soft and she turned her head in his direction as she spoke. As she returned her attention to Darry, she handed him a small card. "This is the _schedule_ for tests and evaluations for Johnny. It'll take a month before the doctor has the results from the CT. Also, if he starts getting headaches out of the ordinary, bring him here straight away," she said. Her face still lit up.

"We will," Darry assured and flashed her another smile. They stood there for a few seconds, just smiling at each other. She sure was good looking, Darry thought.

"Why did you turn your head when you spoke to Johnny?" Pony suddenly asked. "I mean, he can't see you're talking to him." His voice was filled with sadness as he concluded the fact about Johnny's condition.

The nurse turned and walked over to Pony who had placed himself beside his friend.

"Johnny can't see, that's true, but he can hear. And if I stand with my back to him I sound like I'm not talking to him," she explained. "But if I turn my head just a bit so the sound goes in his direction, he can hear me better and then he knows for sure I'm talking to him." She placed a hand on Pony's shoulder. "My brother is blind so I know a thing or two about how to act around people that can't see." She grinned as Pony gazed at her with an interested look on his face. "Just make sure to let Johnny know what you intent to do," she said and gave Johnny a soft pat on the shoulder.

Pony sent her a smile and nodded, slinging his arm around Johnny's shoulder.

She turned to Darry and gave him a small nod. "Well then. I guess I might see you around."

"Yeah," Darry nodded, clearing his throat. "Uhm, what was your name again? I mean - if we have to ask you something. About Johnny, I mean."

"It's Monica."

"Monica..."

She nodded and her gaze went to the floor as she ran a hand though her brown hair. "I... gotta get back to my shift. Have a safe trip home, okay?" she said a bit hesitant. Then she left the room.

"What was that all about?" Johnny asked.

"What was what?" Darry turned to look at the two boys. "We were just talking about your treatment, kiddo. You heard that, didn't you?" Hadn't Johnny heard their conversation?

Johnny snickered a little. "You both just sounded kind of flustered as you spoke to each other, you and that nurse."

Ponyboy couldn't help but laugh a little as Darry's face turned red. He had not sounded flustered at all. At least he hadn't noticed.

"Yeah yeah, kid. If you say so." Darry tried to laugh and hide his embarrassment as he got Johnny's jacket off a rack and put it over his shoulders.

Pony took a hold of his hand, leading him towards the door.

"Come on boys," Darry said. "Let's go home."

OooOooOooO

Pony opened the side window of the car as they raced down the street towards home. The cold fresh air was like new energy, filling up the body as it hit. Johnny sat next to him with his eyes closed, his expression showing he enjoyed the fresh air just as much as Ponyboy did. Johnny had been in the hospital for a good couple of days, so going outside would probably be the best feeling in the world for him right now.

"Will the gang be there when we get home?" Pony asked.

Darry nodded. "Yeah. Dally's kinda been living there since you boys came back, and if I know Two-Bit, he's keeping him company," Darry said and rolled his eyes. "Steve and Soda are at work, though, so they probably won't be home for another few hours."

"Did," Johnny started, "did you take time off work to come and get me?" His voice sounded small and sad. Pony had just now realized that Johnny didn't know what time of the day it was. He hadn't been told, at least.

"Yeah, I did," Darry said. "Two-Bit's car's breaks gave out the other day and, well, Buck's car's still in Windrixville. He ain't too happy about Dally leaving it there."

Johnny bit his lip and his face was a study in guilt. Darry must have noticed because he placed a hand on his lap, careful not to startle him.

"Look, kid. I took an extra shift on Sunday so I won't be losing any money. Don't worry 'bout it,"

Pony sent Darry a concerned look and mouthed; "did you really take an extra shift?"

Darry looked at him briefly and shook his head with a half-smile, making Pony roll his eyes and turn his head to look out the window. He didn't like lying to Johnny and he knew Darry didn't either, but if it made him feel less guilty then he guessed it was okay for now. Resting his head on his hand, he watched the houses go by. How was this gonna end? The trial was in a few days, but the outcome of it was very uncertain. Yeah, sure Cherry would tell them about the night and so would Pony. But the justice system always had it in for them. Pony doubted they would let Johnny off easy. He would be lucky not to get the electric chair. He sighed and forced himself out of his misery to keep Johnny company.

Then he saw the expression on his friend's face, which made his heart skip a beat. Johnny had that usual kicked puppy look on his face, but only worse. It was like he had been told that the world was ending and it was his fault.

Pony reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, gently.

Johnny didn't move at the touch, just whimpered. "I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure what he had to be sorry for now but then remembered how well Johnny picked up on every sound around him. He must have noticed Pony's moody sighs and they made him feel guilty.

Not sure what to say, Pony bit his lip as he imagined what was going through Johnny's head. How he must feel not being able to see all the good things in the world that he was so sure existed. Not being able to see another sunset or watch a movie again.

Pony glanced at Johnny and then smiled as he closed his eyes. Listening to the sounds of the car hitting the bumps. The stones jumping up and hitting the bottom of the car. Darry giving it more gas. He had never really noticed the sounds like he did now where his eyes were closed, and he leaned into Johnny's shoulder, his hand moving down his arm and then held his hand.

"Sure is a lot of sounds, huh?" Pony said with a small chuckle and he felt Johnny turn his head slightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked a bit surprised.

"It kinda sounds like Darry's killing it, doesn't it? The car I mean," he laughed, but then whispered. "I closed my eyes. I wanna see how you see." He squeezed Johnny's hand.

"Why?" Johnny's voice was trembling a little, indicating he was on the edge of tears and he gulped before turning his head again.

"We're friends. I wanna understand you and help you." Pony hesitated but then kept going. "The best way I can help you is by understanding better." He opened his eyes just a little and leaned in, whispering into Johnny's ear. "Either this road needs to get fixed or Darry's a real bad driver."

Johnny gave a small chuckle and Pony put his arm around him and pulled him in close.

"Thanks, Pony," he said with a small laugh. "Thank you."

* * *

I've made a major decision. I've decided to NOT do the "hint of Johnny/Dally" thing, and instead do Johnny/Pony. And more than just a hint ;). I'm really, really sorry if I'm disappointing any Dally fans, but this will just work so much better with the way I'm planning the fic to work out. It kinda has a life of it's own!

Dally still has a part in the story of course so fear not. It's just not gonna be a slash between him and Johnny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Johnny!" Two-Bit grinned loudly, making Johnny almost stumble backwards out the door he had just entered.

"Damn it, Two-Bit," Dally snapped as he got up from the couch. "The kid can't see you. When'll ya learn, man." He walked past him and slapped him upside the head.

"Man, he just ain't looking any different from last I saw him," Two-Bit complained.

"That was two days ago," Darry responded as he walked in. "He was blind then as well."

Two-Bit just grinned goofily as he walked over to Johnny, bending a bit over so his face was right in front of his.

"H-e-l-l-o J-o-h-n-n-y," he started. "HOW...ARE...YOU?"

Johnny sighed and placed a hand on Two-Bit's face, pushing him a bit back. "I'm blind Two-Bit. Not deaf."

Pony, who had helped Johnny in, couldn't help but laugh at Two-Bit's attempt to be considering.

Two-Bit backed away and looked at Johnny with a cocked eyebrow.

"Wow, kid's got an attitude," he laughed and went straight for the kitchen, and from the sound of it, he had taken a head dive into the fridge, looking for beer.

Dally stood up against the wall close to the two boys and cocked a brow at them.

"Getting a little friendly there, are we, Pony?" he said with a grin and when the younger teen sent him a curious look, Dallas nodded at them, pointing at their hands.

Ponyboy's face turned red but he didn't let go. In fact he just held on much tighter, making Johnny soften his grip.

"Come on," Pony then said in a soft voice as he turned his head a little in Johnny's direction. "I'll take you to my room so you can settle in. Then you don't have to listen to this blabbering." The last part he turned his head a little and talked louder so the rest of the guys surely wouldn't miss it.

"Who's blabbering?" Two-Bit said as he returned with a beer. "I ain't!" He dropped down on the floor in front of the TV and turned it on. He was obviously disappointed to see there wasn't much on other than the news.

"Hey," Darry said as Two-Bit was about to turn it off again. "Leave it on. It's about Johnny."

The three boys looked at the title of the news report. "Jonathan Cade Case, Tulsa, Oklahoma"

A reporter was standing in front of the park where Johnny had killed Bob. He was kind of glad Johnny was blind so he didn't have to see that place right now.

"_Today Jonathan Cade was released from the hospital in Tulsa and was allowed to go home. Local police doses not see Jonathan as a treat of any kind. He has been allowed to stay with Darrel Shaynne Curtis. Reasons unknown." _

"Heeey! You're on TV, kid," Two-Bit chuckled as if Johnny hadn't already noticed.

Dallas walked closer to watch as well. Pony stood a bit back but he could easily follow the news.

"_Jonathan Cade was earlier this week injured and lost his eyesight while trying to rescue five children from a church fire, along with his two friends, Ponyboy Michael Curtis and Dallas Winston. All three residents of Tulsa."_

Dallas snorted. He was clearly not too happy about anyone portraying him as a hero of any kind and Two-Bit laughed.

"There's a rep for ya huh, Dal?"

Pony smiled as he softened his grip on Johnny's hand, and not really giving it much thought he let his thumb stroke two of Johnny's fingers. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small smile on darker teen's lip.

"_Jonathan Cade will later this week be set on trial for the murder of Robert Sheldon, a local teen, who ha-"_

Johnny's grip on Pony's hand was suddenly like an iron lock and his face turned white.

Dallas quickly turned off the TV and the five stood in silence.

As Pony looked at the others, he was kind of happy Johnny wasn't able to. All of them had a hint of sorrow written all over their faces as they looked at him. Even Dally.

"Please stop looking at me, will ya?" Johnny suddenly burst out. He turned his head away and so did everyone else. Clearly their eyes had been burning on him and it wasn't hard for him to feel.

"Let's go," Pony whispered as he started to drag Johnny towards his bedroom. There was no reason for them to just stand there and feel even worse.

OooOooOooO

Pony looked over his shoulder at Johnny as he sat at his desk. He had been falling way behind on his homework and Johnny had told him to get some work done even though he would rather just spend some time with him right now.

"Johnny, are you okay?" he said and turned around on his chair, looking at the teen, who was sitting on the bed, just staring out into nothingness.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Pony titled his head and as he heard a small sob, he got up and walked over to sit down beside Johnny.

"I didn't mean to kill him," Johnny started. "Really I didn't." His voice didn't change from the calm tone, even though tears had now started to flow.

"I know you didn't, Johnny." They had had that talk once before but it wasn't uncommon for Johnny to need a sort of confirmation that it wasn't his fault at all.

"Wha-what if I get put in jail like this?" His voice started to break. "I can't defend myself! Wha-what if I don't get thrown in jail and that Soc finds me here. What if y'all get hurt 'cause of me?"

Pony gave a small laugh as he put his arm around him. "Darry's here, remember? He'll beat up any Soc that comes through the door." He really didn't want to laugh but only lighten the mood a little. Had Johnny been able to see his face he would have known that Pony was as worried as him.

Johnny titled his head and placed it on Pony's shoulder.

"I just don't know what to do, Pony. I ain't any good with all this. I won't ever be able to take care of myself even if I don't get thrown in jail."

Ponyboy gave him a small shake and placed his head on Johnny's soft black hair. .

"Well then I guess you just gotta stay here with us." He wouldn't mind having Johnny around all the time. Thinking about it actually gave him a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. The week they had spent in Windrixville they had gotten even closer. If that were even possible.

"You know I can't do that, Pony," he replied. "I ain't gonna let Darry pay for me. He works hard enough as it is."

Pony closed his eyes and just sat there with him for a few minutes. Sure Darry worked hard and maybe it was too much to say they would let him stay there. Then again, he knew Darry really wouldn't mind. Johnny had pretty much lived on their sofa for weeks at a time. The only time he wasn't sleeping there was when he felt guilty about taking up too much space which was really ridiculous. He just wanted Johnny to think about something else than that stupid murder and the trial.

"Come on," he said and got up, grabbing Johnny's' hand.

"I'm gonna show you around. Tell ya where stuff is, okay?"

"How you gonna do that?" Johnny asked.

"You remember the movie we saw? That one with the blind guy? He could walk around just by knowing how many steps he had to take to get certain places."

Johnny gave a slight nod.

"Okay. So," Pony started. "Let's count the steps from the bed to the door." He kept holding his hand as they both counted the steps. "Five?"

"Yeah, five," Johnny agreed and a grin appeared on his face.

OooOooOooO

"What are you guys doing?" Two-Bit asked as Pony and Johnny were walking around the living room, counting steps.

"We're counting steps. Makes it easier for Johnny to move around on his own."

"Doesn't that kind of require that everything is in the same spot all the damn time?" Dally got up from his spot in the brown chair.

"I guess," Pony shrugged and stopped Johnny by taking a gentle grip on his upper arm before he tripped over a small table

Two-Bit cracked a grin as he sat down. "We can make an obstacle course and invite people over for the show. People must pay an entrance fee of course."

Dally gave them all an incredulous look before leaving the house. Both Pony and Two-Bit watched him as he left and then Two-Bit shrugged.

"Guess he doesn't wanna watch."

"Did Dally leave?" Johnny then suddenly asked and as Pony was about to answer, Dally came back into the house with a broomstick broken in half.

"Here," he said and handed it to Johnny. When the kid didn't react, Dally grabbed his wrist and placed it in his hand.

"Is that our broom, Dally?" Darry scowled as he saw the piece of wood in Johnny's hand.

Dally just shrugged and leaned up against the wall before lighting a smoke, making Darry send him an even more evil glare.

"Yeah. Kid can use it to know where stuff is so he don't trip, man."

The thoughtfulness of Dally's actions made Pony smile a little. It was not so often that Dally showed any type of nice gestures and when he actually did, most people looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"What?" he said, staring back at Pony.

"Nothing." Pony looked at Johnny out of the corner of his eyes and spotted at smile as well.

"Shucks, Two-Bit said and got up. "Those kinds of thing don't work. How is he supposed to know where anything is with a broken broomstick?" He laughed and headed for the kitchen, but as he passed Johnny, the smaller teen swung the stick and hit Two-Bit across his behind, making him jump in surprise.

"What the hell, kid?" Two-Bit said in a startled voice as he placed a hand on the spot where he had been hit.

"Guess you're right," Johnny snickered. "I can't see anything with it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was a sunny day. Johnny was pretty sure of that since he could feel the warmth hit his face as soon as Pony had helped him out the door and onto the porch. Johnny had begged him to let him go outside. Pony had not been too happy about it, though. Maybe it was because the incident at the hospital still bugged him or maybe it was because of the gossip going around about Johnny being a cold-hearted killer, and he didn't want people to start yelling stuff at them. Of course people that knew them knew it wasn't true but it still didn't change the fact that the word spread.

"It feels really nice to be outside," Johnny said as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Mmm…" Pony mumbled beside him.

Clearly he wasn't relaxed at all. Johnny wasn't either but he had gotten pretty good at acting. In fact he was scared to death about what was going to happen. The trial and the possible life after that. Even if he got off with self-defense life still wouldn't be the same. The Soc that had been at the hospital and surely many of his friends would want to settle the score with him for killing Bob. They didn't care about the self-defense part. Why should they? It was their friend and any greaser would probably do the same thing had it been the other way around. His friends would have to look after him until he got his eyesight back. _If _he got it back.

"You want somethin' to drink?" Pony asked and from the sounds of the wooded planks giving in, he was getting up.

"No thanks, Pone," Johnny said in a low voice, his eyes still closed but with a small smile on his face.

"Okay. I'll just get something for myself and be right back."

**OooOooOooO**

Pony took out a glass and filled it with water. He was worried. Johnny seemed too calm. He was never calm and now he was going to trial, accused for murder and all he did was just sit on the porch, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world. Pony sighed. If Johnny didn't react soon, Pony was afraid that he would have a breakdown. The kind of breakdown where every little thing you have kept inside just hits you like a train, and who would be able to recover after that? But no matter what happened, Pony would be there for him. That was for sure. And maybe - just maybe - the trial would turn out okay. Cherry would tell the judge that it was all self-defense and Pony would say the same. Of course it would also count for something that he and Johnny had saved those kids. So maybe they _would_ let him go free.

Pony took his glass and went back outside to Johnny and sat down beside him again. Setting his eyes on the tanned boy he couldn't help but smile. Even though Johnny was blind he still seemed to manage to enjoy the simple things in life. The wind through his hair. The sun on his face. But Pony still couldn't shake the feeling of Johnny keeping up a facade about how he was feeling. This behavior was very unlike him in every way.

"Johnny?"  
"Mhm?" Johnny replied slowly and turned his head in Pony's direction.  
Pony wasn't sure what he really wanted to say. He couldn't just start ripping into feelings about the whole thing just in the middle of a great relaxed moment so he changed his mind about what he was going to say.

"You wanna... you wanna practice some more? You know, finding your way around and stuff?" Johnny nodded and Pony helped him up, handing him the stick that Dally so generous had given him after killing their poor broom. Darry had taken some sandpaper and sanded down the sharp end of the stick. Just to be safe.

"Okay, so," Pony said and held Johnny's hand firmly and his arm around the back of his waist. "These are the steps. You know them but you gotta remember. Four steps." Pony counted them with Johnny as they walked up and down the steps leading to the porch. They stopped at the bottom of them and then Pony started walking him towards the gate, counting steps again.

"Okay so that was 20 steps. Agreed?"  
Johnny nodded and smiled at him. Pony had let go of his waist but still held his hand. He really enjoyed when Johnny smiled. He never really thought that much about it but since they had spent the time in the church, being scared, being on the run, Pony had really started to notice Johnny more. They had been friends for as long as Pony could remember but Johnny had never laughed or smiled much and it had been even worse when they were at the church. So a smile from Johnny now was like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day. It was that kind of sight that would just make your day better.  
Pony found himself moving his hand to Johnny's face, carefully letting his fingers run over his cheek. Johnny's smile vanished and his expression changed to one of puzzlement.

"What?"  
"Nothing," Pony said and moved his hand away. "You just… had something on your cheek, that's all"

"Oh..," Johnny said and placed his own hand where Pony had just let his fingers touch.

Pony noticed a small blush on Johnny's face.

"I'm… I'm really happy you're my friend, Pony," Johnny said in a low voice. "I know I haven't really said it and all but," he paused and there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "You kinda make my life worth living. I know the others are there as well but you I can talk to and you actually listen." He made a small chuckle as he looked like he was thinking. "Yup. You're the only one that would actually take the time to listen and not just storm off and beat everyone up."

Pony laughed. He could also remember the many times Johnny had tried to talk to some of the others and they would just go on a rampage on whatever was bothering him, so hearing Johnny telling him now that he was glad Pony was in his life and he was of great importance to him gave Pony a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't think he had ever heard anyone tell him he was important to them. Sure Soda told him he loved him and all that but he was his brother. Johnny could just decide not to care about him and push him away.

"I'll always listen to you, Johnny. You're my best friend and I'll always be here for you. Just like you will be there for me, right?"

Johnny nodded and smiled.

No matter what happened at the trial Pony would be there. And if Johnny never got his sight back, Pony would take care of him. It was his fault, after all, that Johnny had lost his sight to begin with. Soda had said it wasn't, but it was. He had pushed Johnny back and the beam had hit him

"Johnny," Pony paused. He had said sorry so many times and Johnny was probably tired of hearing it. But should he tell him that no matter what, he would take care of him? He had offered Johnny to stay with them, even before he had asked Darry but that was because he knew that Darry wouldn't protest. Did Johnny understand that that meant Pony would help him and look out for him?

As he opened his mouth to speak, he noticed a car driving slowly towards their house. It was a blue car and surely didn't look like any car a greaser would own.

Pony titled his head a little, trying to study the car as his thoughts were interrupted by Johnny's voice. "Pony? What's wrong?" He must have gotten worried after Pony had said his name and then gone quiet.

"Just a second," he said, narrowing his eyes to get a better look at the car. The driver must have noticed that Pony had seen them because suddenly the car sped up and came right at them.  
Pony had only seconds to act. He grabbed Johnny by the shoulders and threw himself and Johnny to the side as the car ran though the fence and past them with a high-pitched sound of breaks. Then there was the sound of wheels spinning and the car was gone.

Pony was on his side, his arms around Johnny's shoulder and waist and a hand on Johnny's head, shielding him from hitting the ground too hard as they landed. Johnny was breathing rather fast as he managed to stutter out, "W-what ha-happened?"  
Pony tried to gain control of his own breathing as he sat up a bit, dragging Johnny with him to keep him close. "A car," he said as he gazed after the car that was now at the end of the street and turning a corner. "A car tried to run us over!"

* * *

**_I am sorry it has been so long since the last update but I have been very busy since I am getting ready to move into a new apartment. Therefore it will probably also be a while with the next chapter! But the story will not stop! Just keep in mind I'm a bit busy the next month :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

"What the hell do ya mean a car tried to run you down?" Dally yelled. "We fucking told you to stay in the freaking house!"

Dally's gaze and ice cold eyes could freak most people out and Johnny had always thought that was the scariest thing about him. But now - only being able to hear him - was actually worse.

"I was just -" Pony started, his voice trembling. "We were just practicing some of the exercises."

"What are you - freaking stupid? What freaking exercises?" Dally shouted and there was a loud bang, making Johnny jump in his seat. "You're not supposed to leave the house! Don't you get it?"

"Easy, Dally."

It was Soda's voice and Johnny turned his head in his direction; but then Two-Bit said something, making Johnny turn his head that way. It was getting to be too much. No one was talking to him but he had to turn his head to really follow each person and they just kept talking from every direction.

"Please," said Ponyboy. "Can't we just relax and... and talk calmly. Johnny's getting confused."

Suddenly everyone went quiet and Johnny could feel the eyes on him, which was rather uncomfortable. Even though he knew every person in the room, the feeling of being watched and not being able to determine where the observer was, was freaking him out, but hearing the sound of someone snorting and then walking off, Johnny guessed that Dally had left the room. He never did like to be told to calm down and from the sound of his voice, he had been ready to kill.

OoOoOoO

Pony dropped down next to Johnny, making him jump and Ponyboy immediately apologized for not giving him a warning.

The entire conversation had obviously made Johnny confused. He had kept turning his head, trying to figure out just how many people were in the room. Had the mood not been so grave Pony would probably have laughed a bit at his friend. He looked so bewildered and somewhat cute, actually. Ponyboy suddenly realized just how helpless Johnny was now. He wouldn't be able to notice anyone if they came sneaking up on him. He had even gotten startled the moment Pony had sat down even though he hadn't been sneaking over beside him. He felt stupid. At first he had thought it was really unfair of Dally acting up the way he did but now he believed he had actually deserved the earful he had gotten and even the beating Dally clearly had wished to give him. He was so careless.

Sending both his brothers a look of concern, Pony put an arm around Johnny and pulled him a bit closer. Sodapop had also seemed to notice the confused look on the blind kid's face so he went over and sat down on the other side of Johnny.

"You boys wanna go get some fresh air?" he asked and quickly added, "In the back yard. No cars there," as he saw how quickly both boys' expressions changed to a nervous one.

"Probably best they both stay inside for now," Darry said, pulling the curtain aside to look out the window as a few cars drove by. He clearly wasn't in the mood for more fighting between Socs and greasers. Sure it wasn't like the moment Johnny would set a foot outside, a bunch of rich kids would fall out of the sky and attack him but one couldn't be too careful, Pony guessed.

"Man, can't we just put Johnny in the front yard and then when they come by, we jump 'em'" Two-Bit said and bashed his fist into the palm of his other hand.

Steve slapped him across the head, making the red haired greaser yelp.

"Man, Two-Bit you sure drew the short straw when it came to brains," Steve said and sent him a look of irritation.

Two-Bit hung his head and mumbled that he thought it was a good idea and something about Johnny not being able to see them anyways so what harm was there to be done.

Johnny leaned heavily against Pony's shoulder and closed his eyes. Pony looked down at him and gave his shoulder a small squeeze, making Johnny let out a low gasp.

"Does it hurt?" Pony asked rather surprised by the gasp and Johnny gave a small nod. "Not too bad, though. I just landed on that shoulder when you decided to throw me," he said with a fake grin.

"Oh… sorry," Pony said and also made a half chuckling sound. "I promise I'll throw you a bit lighter or give you a heads up next time."

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow at them both and started to complain to Steve about why it was okay for them, but not him, to joke about it.

"Because you actually meant it," Steve said with a resigned sigh.

OoOoOoO

Later that evening the house had finally gone quiet. Steve and Two-Bit had gone for the night. Not because they needed to but because they felt like they had to. Johnny had seemed really tensed up by the whole conversation earlier that day, so some peace and quiet would do him good.

Sodapop had gone to sleep in his own room since they had all agreed days back that Johnny stayed with Ponyboy.

Darry stood in the kitchen against the doorframe leading to the living room and watched Johnny and Ponyboy sitting on the couch. Johnny with his head against Pony's shoulder and from the looks of it, he had fallen asleep. Pony was trying to do some of the homework he had been missing out on while he'd been gone but it probably wasn't easy with the other boy hanging on him like that.

"When is it due?" Darry asked and Ponyboy looked up.

"Monday…" he sighed.

"It's only Thursday," Darry said and walked in. "Maybe you should just call it a night and go to bed."

Pony sent him a look of disbelief.

"What?" Darry asked, all defensive, and Pony just shook his head quickly.

"You just never told me _not _to finish my homework before. That's all."

"Yeah well, I'm telling you now, okay kiddo? Now go to bed."

Darry bend down and closed Ponyboy's notebook, but on his way back up he noticed the expression on his baby brother's face. He looked lost. Mostly like his entire world had shattered and nothing would be able to ever put it back together.

"Darry," he started as he noticed Darry looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Was it… really my fault today? With the car and all?"

Darry wasn't sure what Pony meant by this. How could it be his fault? He didn't drive the car.

"Of course not. How could it be?" Darry said and sat down next to him. "That's a stupid question, Pony. You didn't exactly tell 'em to try and run you over. "

Pony just gave a little shrug; the best he could, considering the position he was in.

"Dally seemed to think it was my fault," he mumbled and bit his lower lip.

"Look, Pony," Darry said in a firm voice and turned to face the younger male_._ "Dally is a hot head. Whenever he gets scared he gets angry and he has to blame someone. Today it was you. Tomorrow it's an old lady on the street and next week it's some random guy he's never seen before. That's how he is and you should know this by now."

"I guess… " Pony said and dropped his head but after a few seconds he looked up at Darry with a questionable expression. "You really think he was scared?"

"Terrified," Darry said and nodded as he cracked a half smile. "But don't tell him I told you. It'll ruin him."

"I was actually thinking of making posters and putting them up all over town," Pony joked, moving his head back up with a grin.

"Your funeral, little man," Darry said and winked at him before getting up. "Now both of you get to bed._ You_ got school tomorrow and Two-Bit's gonna look after Johnny. "

"I don't need a babysitter…" Johnny mumbled suddenly and the two others looked down at him.

"How long have you been awake?" Pony asked. His voice sounded shocked. He probably wouldn't have liked Johnny to hear the whole 'blame himself' conversation, Darry figured.

"Long enough," Johnny replied and sat up. He stretched once and bent his neck a bit. "Not the best nap I ever had, considering I sleep at the lot most of the time," he joked and got up, followed by Pony.

Darry watched as Pony helped the skinny dark-haired teen to his room and Darry's face turned sad. How was this ever going to end in some sort of happy ending? The trial was next week and there would surely be a few of the Socs that would like to have a word with Johnny. Even if he got off easy and avoided jail time, what would await him beyond the walls of the State Prison? A prison at the Curtis house? He would never be able to walk alone on the streets even with a white cane. The Socs would jump him or maybe even kill him if they got the chance. That had pretty much been proven today and knowing Johnny, Johnny wouldn't leave the house along with anyone, should he think they would be in danger because of him. Darry wouldn't be surprised if Johnny never left the house again after what happened today. Darry sighed and went back into the kitchen to clean up before going to bed.

OoOoOoO

Pony had helped Johnny to bed and was now lying with his back to him. The slow breathing from Johnny, made Pony pretty sure that he was asleep. As he lay there, looking at the screens in front of the window and seeing the light from passing cars being cast though, he started to wonder what would have happened if he had not pushed Johnny. That scene kept going through his head over and over and no matter what anyone said, he kept blaming himself. If he had not pushed him, Johnny might have had his sight still. Or even worse. What if he had not run off and taken Johnny with him to the park. Then Johnny wouldn't have killed that good looking Soc and this whole thing wouldn't have happened in the first place. He was so stupid. Dally was right. Everything was his fault. He was the stupid one. It was his mess and he should have been the one on trial and the one that was blind. Not Johnny.

"It's not your fault, Pony…"

Pony froze as he heard Johnny's voice behind him. He turned onto his back and looked at the black-haired teen. He could just make out that he still had his eyes closed but he was sure he had just said something.

"W-what?"

"I said, it's not your fault," Johnny said again. "I told you that once before remember?" He then went quiet for a minute. "Your breathing has become kinda unsettled so it ain't hard to figure out what you're thinking about. You're blaming yourself again even though I told you not to."

Johnny moved an arm up across Pony's chest and Ponyboy put a hand on the smooth skin of the lower arm.

"I'm sorry," Pony replied, a little shameful. "I'll stop blaming myself… I promise."

Still looking at Johnny and he saw out of the dim light from a car passing, a small smile appeared on the other boy's lips.

"Yeah… you better keep that promise," Johnny said in a low voice.

Pony kept his eyes on Johnny as he let his fingers run over his lower arm. They had lain like this before. Back in the church this was the way they kept warm. Lying close. But now? Johnny moved closer to him and placed his nose against his neck, cuddling closer to him and pulling Pony in with his arm.

Ponyboy felt his heart starting to race for some unknown reason. It was just Johnny? There was nothing strange about this. He had lain like this countless times with Soda.

"Don't worry so much, Pone..," Johnny said in a low voice against Pony's neck. "You saved me. I'm sure of it."

Johnny's breathing became steady and slow. Pony tilted his head to the side and landed his cheek against Johnny's hair, closing his eyes, with the thoughts going through his head.

_It's not my fault, you say. I have to believe that._

* * *

_**Hello readers! I am sorry it took so long for me to get back to you but as I said in the last chapter, I was in the middle of moving and I sadly also ran into a few personal problems. But I am back now and I hope you will read on =)**_

_**Zayhad ~**_


End file.
